Capturing the Cub
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Thirty-two year old photographer Bella Swan finds she's wants to do more than take pictures of her twenty-two year old subject, Edward Cullen. AH/AU. Lemon. Inspired by April 09 GQ photoshoot.


__

___****__AN: Hi guys! Finally, this is the one-shot I've been promising you guys for a week now. I got a little caught up in it. It's actually the longest one shot I've ever done so I'm pretty proud of myself. I guess I should let you guys know the inspiration behind this. If you've read any of my author's notes before, you know I'm not really attracted to Mr. Pattinson all that much (only when he's in Edward mode) but when I saw the shots from the GQ photoshoot, I seriously had some not so pure thoughts about the man so those images brought about this short. If you haven't seen them, you're seriously missing out so I suggest you do everything in your power to find them._

**I hope this makes sense and nothing's messed up. I've read this thing a few times but you know that you can only find so many mistakes when you proof.**

**Anyway hopefully I'll get some hits on this tonight, I know a lot of you are probably at all the release parties waiting on your dvd's and stuff and that's all great and wonderful but please read and review! I'm waiting for my dvd to be delivered because I ordered it from Borders and we don't have any of those around here, but I had to be a sucker and buy the exclusive edition they were selling instead of just the regular 2-disc special edition.**

_**Anyway...Enjoy everyone!...R & R! Appease the feedback whore inside.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer and anything you don't recognize belongs to moi!**

* * *

**Capturing the Cub**

Edward Cullen.

Have you heard of him?

If not you've heard of guys like him, you know the perfect man. So perfect in fact that you're absolutely positive something is wrong with him.

Well there was. He was ten years my junior. Normally a man at the tender age of twenty-two wouldn't peak my interest but there was something about him. You could just look at him, watch his actions, his demeanor and tell that he was an old soul.

His vibrant green eyes were haunted well beyond his years. His attitude screamed old Hollywood, not the days of Bogie and Bacall but well beyond, think Valentino and Buster Keaton.

I'll never forget the day I met Edward Cullen I met Hollywood's new it boy.

Maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Isabella Swan, Bella to those who know me best, and I'm a photographer. You've probably seen my work in Vogue, GQ, Vanity Fair among others but the day that young man stepped into my studio, my world tilted on its axis and everything I thought I knew, every ideal I had about life and love went flying out the window and I fell.

I, Bella Swan, career photographer, lifelong "anti" love activist fell irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

Luckily in these days of Demi Moore and Ashton Kutcher, the ten years between us wasn't a big deal but to me it was like the end of the world.

My entire life I've prided myself on being sovereign not feeling the need to have someone by my side, someone to share my successes with but seeing his flawless face, two days of stubble covering his jaw and throat, unruly bronze hair and sparkling troubled green eyes and I suddenly realized how empty I was. How empty my life was and how wrong I'd been all of these years.

He stood timidly in the entry way to my loft yet projected an air of confidence of a man twice his age and success.

I'd asked his agent to have him dressed simply in black and I was more than accepting of my decision. The dark color gave his pale skin an ethereal glow emphasizing the dark dusting of hair on his forearms and the small area of his chest that was showing from the v-neck of his t-shirt.

"Mr. Cullen?" I asked softly, trying my best to find my voice but one look at this god and I'd turned back into the awkward little girl I'd spent years trying to hide. I cleared my throat and straightened my back, holding my head high as I repeated my words with more confidence. "Mr. Cullen? I'm Isabella Swan."

I held my hand out to him and he took it in his quickly before I was pulling it back as a shock ran up my arm seemingly shooting directly to my heart. I offered an uncomfortable smile and motioned for him to follow me further into the studio.

"I understand we're foregoing make-up for this shoot?" At least I hoped that was the case, I didn't schedule Alice Whitlock, my usual make-up artist , for the day because I'd been told there wouldn't be a need.

I didn't meet his eyes as I made myself busy going over the paper work I'd received regarding this job. His agent wanted some simple, rugged shots of him for an upcoming audition. Nothing too posed.

"Yes Ms. Swan," he replied smoothly, his velvety voice causing shivers to run over my body at his first words. "Where do you want me?"

_On your knees…_

Clearing my throat I turned to meet his gaze catching just a hint of a smirk on his pouty lips. I allowed my eyes to run over his physique, taking in his black jeans, black v-neck t-shirt and black cowboy boots also noting a black leather cuff on his right wrist with some kind of silver crest on it, once more before speaking. "Are those the only clothes you have with you?"

He shook his head and motioned to a black western style shirt complete with pearlized snaps hanging from the door handle and a simple white tee.

"Alright then, we'll start with some basic stuff. I just want you to be yourself. Talk to me as if I were an old friend you haven't seen in awhile and you want to catch up. I want to capture you at ease."

We somehow fell into easy conversation chatting simply about our interests, where we were from, our family. This went on for what felt like hours but I quickly realized upon taking my one hundredth shot, had only been a matter of ten minutes. When he'd first arrived he seemed as if just the slightest action would send him running. I could tell he didn't like doing this. He seemed like the type that did what he did for the love of the job not the notoriety and the fame.

As I stepped back to upload the images onto my computer before starting with the next set, I looked up to find him eyeing the guitar that was propped in the corner. "Do you play?"

He shrugged. "As often as I can between running around town trying to get a job," he chuckled.

"Have at it," I replied nonchalantly.

His eyebrows raised in surprise. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother and run you late…"

I turned to him unable to withhold my smile. "I promise I don't mind. You're my only shoot today so I've got all of the time in the world. And I need to go over these shots before starting on your next set anyway. Would you mind changing into the other black shirt first though?"

He shook his head and walked over to get his other shirt as I went to grab a stool and put it in front of the backdrop so he'd have a place to sit and play while I finished what I was doing.

As I turned back towards my computer a flash of white caught my eye and I turned just in time to see him pulling the black shirt over his head, dropping it at his feet as he reached for the button down. His body was just as smooth and hard as the finest granite and it took every ounce of willpower I had not to walk across the room and just to see if it felt as smooth and hard as it looked.

He slipped the black button up on and turned back to face me bringing about that school-girl blush that I hadn't felt on my face in years as I took my time taking in the front of his body. His black jeans rested low and unbuttoned on his hips, revealing nothing but flawless white skin and a smattering of dark hair that I wanted so desperately to follow.

I tugged my bottom lip into my mouth as he cleared his throat, drawing my attention to his smirking face. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize," he chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt and tucked it into his jeans. He left the top two buttons undone and rolled the sleeves up to his elbows before meandering over to the corner to grab the guitar. "Do you mind if I smoke?" he asked as he leaned back against the stool I'd sat out for him.

I shook my head and hurriedly turned my attention back towards the computer so I could finally stop gawking at this man that made Michelangelo's David look like a ken doll.

I'd been taking my time looking through the photographs that I'd already taken, listening to him tune the guitar before he finally began strumming a song I'd never heard before. He was humming along with it and the sound of his voice was nothing short of magnificent. He hadn't even opened his mouth yet and he already sounded better than half what I heard on the radio these days.

A quick glance over my shoulder had me shoving my memory card into my camera and hurrying back to him. This was perfect, exactly what I was looking for.

Edward was sitting on the stool, one boot flat on the floor the other propped on one of the rungs below the seat. The guitar was resting comfortably in his hands as he strummed another unknown song, his cigarette hung loosely in the corner of his mouth, his head was down and his eyes were closed. It was absolutely breathtaking.

I got off of a few shots before he realized what I was doing and looked up at me just as I took another. "Sorry," I muttered, not sure why I was apologizing for doing my job.

He smirked, the same crooked grin he'd offered me earlier when he caught me staring at his body but otherwise went back to what he was doing.

A few minutes later he stubbed out the cigarette on the bottom of his boot and slipped it into his pocket, obviously not wanting to drop the butt onto the floor and began singing.

Now I know I said his humming was magnificent, well his singing… to be blunt was panty-dropping. Just the sound had my panties soaked and me wanting desperately to find some kind of release, preferably one brought on by him.

"Do you live here?" he asked suddenly.

I hadn't even realized he'd stopped singing I'd been so caught up in my thoughts of gratification. "What? No… why?"

He motioned towards the corner over my shoulder. "The bed."

I swallowed and followed his line of sight to the queen-size black wrought iron bed that was in the far corner of the studio. I'd used it for photo shoots before and it was currently covered in a huge white down comforter and an assortment of colorful, Indian style pillows. "Oh, no um, I use it for shoots but it does come in handy when I work late."

Edward nodded slowly and pondering for a moment before he stood and went to place the guitar back on the stand.

I turned back to the computer to upload the second group of shots, expecting him back momentarily. It wasn't until I heard the familiar squeak of bedsprings that I looked over to find him on the bed. He was lying on his side, his head propped up on his hand. I noticed his shirt was still on but un-tucked and his feet were bare.

Suddenly my heart was pounding so loudly I was sure he could hear it even though he was on the other side of the room.

"Is this good?"

"Um… uh…"

He chuckled and pushed himself up to lean back on his hands. "What position works for you Ms. Bella?" he asked and I didn't miss the low seductive purr that accompanied his words.

"Well… I wasn't… If you…" I didn't know how to respond to him. I hadn't planned on photographing him on the bed today before I met him and it certainly hadn't crossed my mind afterward because the thought of Edward and a bed were already causing my thoughts to run in a direction they never had before, now seeing him sprawled leisurely across the virginal white bed, covered in black was putting me in trance. After a few moments, I finally found my voice. "I wasn't going to have you do bed shots today."

"What if I want them?"

I shrugged. "I can do them if you want, just get comfortable while I finish uploading these other shots and I'll be right there."

"Whatever you want," he hummed in response.

I quickly turned away from him and tried to insert the memory card with violently shaking hands. "You can do this, you've done it before. It's not like you've never had a gorgeous man laid out on that bed before, that's why you have it. It's work. You do want the client wants."

Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and continued to give myself a mental pep talk. When I finally finished what I was doing, I reinserted the card in the camera and turned around coming to a complete halt.

Edward was back on his side again and still dressed but his shirt was now laying open, one side resting over his hip the other on the bed giving her an unobstructed view of his perfect, chiseled chest and somehow those jeans had managed to find their way open yet again but this time not only were they unbuttoned but unzipped as well.

Another calming breath and mental pep talk later, I approached him. "Are you comfortable?"

"As comfortable as I can be with my clothes on," he mused.

"Alright then."

I brought the camera up and began taking shots and with each one my body was becoming a throbbing mass of mush. Somehow in the midst of shooting I'd climbed onto the bed to get some shots looking down on him as he lay on his back and the next thing I knew, I was on my back with him leaning over me.

"I think that's enough," he whispered against my cheek as he reached out and took the camera out of my hands and placed it onto a nearby chair.

I couldn't speak. Hell I couldn't even swallow. My body was completely paralyzed with desire for the man lying next to me.

"Tell me, Ms. Bella," he purred, momentarily biting at his lower lip before speaking again. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head in response feeling my heart pounding in my chest as he trailed a long, nimble finger across my jaw and down my throat to rest at the hollow of my throat.

"Husband?" Again I shook my head.

"Girlfriend?" Another no.

He lowered his face to the side of my neck and swept the tip of his tongue over the shell of my ear before gently tugging at my earlobe with his teeth.

"How is that a woman like you is still single?

"I…I…"

"You what?"

"Don't get out much."

"Hmm…" He nuzzled my neck with his nose as he pressed his lips against my throat. "Do you have an idea how striking you are? I've never seen anyone like you before."

"Sorry?"

Edward chuckled and pushed himself up, using his hands to stay up as he threw his leg over me, his body straddling mine. "What are you sorry for? It's a nice change. There are too many clones in this city if you ask me. You can only see so many perfect, big-breasted, tight-assed blonds before you lose interest."

Well I certainly wasn't any of that. "You definitely don't have that problem with me," I muttered in defeat.

I tried to get out from underneath him but he held me in place.

"Good."

"Mr. Cull…"

"Edward."

"Edward, you don't have to waste your time trying to make an average, old workaholic feel better about herself. You're agent paid for you shots already. And despite what some people around here believe sex can't buy you anything. It's a highly over-rated Hollywood myth."

He looked momentarily appalled that I was insinuating he was trying to buy favor with sex but that was quickly followed by a frown. "You don't see yourself very clearly do you Ms. Bella? Average you are not, you're breathtakingly beautiful and I can honestly say I haven't seen a face as pure and vibrant as yours since I set foot in this God forsaken town. And as for you being old, I beg to differ. How old are you? Twenty-eight? Nine?"

"Thirty-two," I grumbled, of course he thought I was younger than I was. Everyone did. It came from the lack of sun and make-up. I still looked the same as I did at the naïve age of eighteen when I'd first come to California trying to get my foot in the door.

"Thirty-two huh?"

Great, now he was really going to change his mind about where this was going.

"Hmm… So I've caught myself a cougar?"

My mouth hung open in shock. "I'm not a cougar! I was just doing my job, as I recall, you're the one that put us in this position not the other way around."

"Oh, so you're not into younger men?"

"No, why would you think I was?"

He leaned back on his feet and rested his hands on his thighs, still straddling my lower body. "Well the way you were looking at me… I just thought."

"Is this something you do often?"

"What?"

"Just assume women want to sleep with you?"

"So you don't want to sleep with me?"

"Well yes but that's not the point!"

A gorgeous smile spread across his face revealing even, perfect, white teeth. "What is the point then?"

He crawled back over my body and lowered his face until it his lips were mere centimeters away. "I don't take sex lightly."

"Neither do I," he replied letting his lips brush against mine as he spoke. "You're a beautiful woman Bella Swan."

I closed my eyes then letting his words wash over me before his lips were pressed firmly against mine.

Edward allowed his body to slide down so that he was lying on top of me, our bodies lined up so that I could feel the hardness of his erection pressed against my center. He pressed his tongue against my lips as he slowly began grinding his body against mine. As a moan escaped my lips, he found his chance and forced his way through, his tongue battling with my own.

Finally succumbing to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist trying as best as I could to get closer to him. He pulled his mouth from mine and placed his hand to cheek, gently rubbing my face with his thumb as his eyes locked with mine.

My eyes felt heavy with lust as he began to scatter kisses along my jaw and down the throat, stopping just above my breastbone to push aside the neckline of my top. His hand brushed down my chest, barely caressing my breast as he let it rest at my waist briefly before he pulled away from me.

I couldn't stop the grumble that left my lips at the loss of his body against mine.

"Sit up, love," he mumbled as he took my hands in his and pulled me towards him. As soon as I was up, his fingers hooked underneath the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head leaving me clad only in lacey baby blue bra, from the waist up anyway. "Stunning."

When his words left his lips, his breath rushed over my skin causing it to prickle in anticipation. I could feel my nipples tightening against the rough fabric of my bra which did very little to hide my reaction to him.

He urged me to lie back and I felt his hand against my throat just before it began to travel slowly down my body, down the valley between my breasts then over the flat expanse of my stomach and the heat between my legs as he stood next to the bed between my feet.

I leaned up on my elbows to watch him as he let his shirt fall down his arms and drift to the floor leaving him clad only in the unzipped black jeans that were doing very little to hide his erection.

He smirked at me as I ran my tongue over my bottom lip only to tug said lip into my mouth and nibble on it while I thought of doing the exact same to the part of his body that currently had my attention. "See something you like?" he chuckled only to have me roll my eyes in response.

"How can I tell that's anything other than a shadow? Those jeans aren't doing much for my imagination," I bit back smugly.

"Oh dear Bella, you'll be eating those words soon enough," he countered.

He took his time removing my shoes then ran his hands up my legs, over the denim of my jeans to unfasten them and pull them down my legs at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Edward…"

He smiled his crooked grin and I watched in wonder as he leaned forward to press his lips to the area of skin just below my navel then lower to sweep them just barely over the lace hipsters that covered the part of my body that was aching the most for his touch.

His eyes met mine as his nose brushed over my covered slit and my breath caught in my throat. "You smell delicious," he growled against me sending a wave a pleasure through my body. "I bet you taste just as amazing."

"Please…"

"Please what?" he chuckled as he let his fingers brush over me as well. "You have to tell me what you want Ms. Bella…"

"Touch me," I managed to whisper through the ragged breath I was desperately trying to catch.

"I am touching you…"

I growled in frustration and bucked against his hand. "You know what I mean."

"I'm not sure I do," he commented indifferently.

I don't know what came over me next but I threaded my fingers into his uncontrollable bronze locks and pulled his face against my center. "I want your tongue touching me… is that clear enough?"

"Well why didn't you just say so…" he smiled back brilliantly and took my right leg in his hand, raising it up to his lips. He kissed my ankle tenderly then slowly licked and bit his way up my leg towards the juncture of my thighs before pulling away and doing the same with the other. He never came close to where I wanted him most.

"Grr!! What the hell is your problem?! Do I have to spell it out for you?" I cried out in frustration.

His eyes were full of laughter as they met mine. "Would you please?"

"You're going to pay for this Edward… turnabout's fair play."

I noticed his eyes darken at just the mention of what I was going to do to him and he didn't hesitate another second he zeroed in out his target and his mouth latched onto the throbbing bundle between my legs.

"Oh fuck!"

"We can do that too," he smiled against me and a moment later I felt his tongue against my bare skin and wondered how he'd gotten rid of my panties so quickly. He took his time, pressing kisses to the sensitive area my clit. His tongue circled the swollen bundle repeatedly before finally sweeping over it with one long stroke with the flat of his tongue. "You taste positively sinful…"

The vibration of his words only managed to increase my want and I again threaded my fingers into his hair moving his head until it was exactly where I wanted it to be.

Edward thrust his tongue inside of me and my body arched off of the bed as I tried to draw him even closer but it wasn't possible. He was as close to me as he could get without us being one and that was what I really wanted. But I knew if I pulled him away now, if he entered me, I'd be gone with one thrust and I wanted that to last. Who knew if or when I'd ever have something like this again with someone like Edward.

Oh who am I kidding? I'm thirty-two years old and there's never been anyone that's come close to being like Edward. No one has ever made me feel this way and I didn't want to let it go.

"I want you to come for me, love," he sighed against my body as he easily pushed two long dexterous fingers inside of me and began sucking on my center. It only to a few strokes of his tongue and just the right amount of pressure from his fingers brushing against the right spot and I was writhing against him in rapture. My body was trembling in pleasure and I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

He eagerly licked me clean, making sure there was no evidence of my reaction to his ministrations before he stood again.

His hands moved over my body, up to the bra, releasing the front fastener to free my breasts to his gaze. "Beautiful…"

I lay panting as I watched him thumb over the hardening peaks of my nipples, taking each into his mouth and sucking greedily before pulling away from me once again.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly as he played with the waist of his jeans.

"Wonderful," I purred in response, stretching my arms over my head and arching my body to release the kinks that knotted my back and neck. "You're very talented…"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips and I managed to push myself up into a sitting position, leaning back on my hands to hold myself up. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he chuckled again and finally bent to push his jeans down his long muscular legs.

When he stood back up my eyes quite nearly popped out of my head, apparently a long tongue and even more agile fingers weren't all he'd been gifted with. He was huge; long with just the right amount of girth and just looking at it would've brought me to my knees had I been standing, which was probably right where he wanted me.

"Your turn?" I asked coyly seeing his brows lift in subtle surprise at the offer.

I scooted back on the bad and patted the area next to me unable to hide my fascination as he crawled onto the bed looking much like a predatory cat as he did so.

He rolled onto his back, resting his head against the mountain of pillows as I settled next to him, resting back on my feet while I allowed my hands to roam over his amazingly tight body. He was already hard before I touched him so imagine my surprise when he seemed to grow even more so at my touch. I easily scraped my fingernail over the long length of his cock then swept my thumb over the head spreading the pre-cum that had beaded there in anticipation of my touch.

My tongue swept across my lower lip and I heard Edward's sudden intake of breath as I did so. A smile tugged at my lips and I gently stroked him with my hand as I leaned forward and brushed my tongue over the smooth head of his cock. He tasted of cinnamon and whiskey and I moaned at the wonderful flavor before taking his thick swollen head into my hot mouth.

"Fuck!" he cried out in response, swiftly burying his hands in my hair to quicken my pace but I wouldn't allow it. I wanted to savor him. "Don't tease me Bella I won't last long enough for that."

I found myself taking pity on him but continued to stroke him with one hand while lowering my mouth further onto him, relaxing my jaw as much as I could take him all in. With my other hand I gently massaged his balls while tenderly stroking his perineum and that was all it took before he was thrusting up to meet my mouth and within seconds I could feel the hot spurts of his cum hitting the back of my throat as I swallowed him down.

"Holy shit…" he exhaled. "That was… fuck."

I couldn't withhold a giggle as I fell onto my back next to him and smacked my lips together. "I agree."

He ran his hands over his face then through his hair and rolled onto his side to look down at me, his face suddenly serious.

I couldn't help the butterflies that suddenly fluttered in my stomach as my eyes met his. He was studying me, his gaze taking in every inch of my face, soon followed by his fingers and before I knew what was happening his lips were on mine again. His tongue pushed easily through the barrier of my lips receiving a moan of satisfaction from me.

I felt his body covering my own as he settled between my legs and was instantly at my entrance, his body begging to be allowed in.

Feeling the urgent prodding of his cock at my entrance I shifted my hips just enough that he was able to ease into me and he did so slowly. He'd slide in just a bit and pull out, leaving only the tip of his head before inching in even further and repeating the process.

He was driving me crazy and he knew it.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to mine and teasing his mouth with my tongue much the same way as he was teasing my body with his. "Fuck me, Edward… please… I need this. I need you."

He groaned into my mouth and pulled away from me, holding his body above mine with his arms and did as I asked. Suddenly he was thrusting into me with abandon. My legs were loosened from around his waist and he rested my right leg on his shoulder allowing him deeper into my body.

I'd never felt anything so wonderful in my life and I tried to savor the feeling as much as I could. He eagerly lapped at my nipples as he continued to thrust inside of me with abandon pushing my knee up around my head.

"You feel so good Bella, you're so fucking tight… I've never… felt anything like you before. Nothing like this," he moaned and I could feel his thrust getting longer and harder. I knew he was getting close so I reached between our bodies, gently stroking his balls as I felt my own body tightening as I neared my own release. "I need you to come with me Bella… please I want to feel your pussy milking my cock baby…"

That did it. I tugged at his balls as I felt my impending release. Nothing could do me in like dirty talk and those few words coming out of his mouth were all it took to send me over the edge, sending him in turn.

I've never come so hard in my life, my body shuddered around his and I could feel him releasing inside of me before he collapsed on top of me in exhaustion.

I wrapped my arms lovingly around his neck, stroking the back of his head as I waited for my heart rate to settle.

"Bella?"

"Hmm…" I replied softly unable to put forth much effort into my response.

Edward somehow managed to find the strength to pull out of me and roll to my side. Hepropped his head up on left hand and let the finger of his right hand trace over my stomach. "Are you completely opposed to dating a younger man?"

"Depends on the younger man I suppose?" I smirked in response. "Did you have someone in mind?"

"Hmph. Very funny."

I laughed and pushed him onto his back so I could climb over and straddle his waist. Taking his hands in mine, I leaned forward and pushed them back to pin them over his head. "Looks like you're not the only one doing the capturing around here."


End file.
